1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning apparatus, and more particularly to a glass surface cleaning machine which is adapted for cleaning a glass surface wherein the residual cleaning water along the wiper blade is sucked into a fluid receiving chamber of the cleaning machine to prevent water stain to be remained on the glass surface.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, a wiper is commonly used to clean a glass surface. Generally, a detergent, such as soap water, is first applied on the glass surface for removing dirt thereon. Sometimes, clean water is further used to wash off the soap water on the glass surface. Then, the wiper is used to wipe off the residual cleaning water on the glass surface so as to prevent water stained on the cleaned glass surface.
However, the wiper has a relative small size with respect to the glass surface such that water will stain on the glass surface along two ends of the wiper while wiping the glass surface. So, a cleaner must dry or clean the wiper every time after each wiping and keep repeatedly wiping the glass surface until all water is removed from the glass surface. If any water is not removed on the glass surface and/or the wiper, watermarks will remain on the glass surface. Practically, it is more difficult to clean the watermarks later. Thus, it not only is a hassle for drying the water on the wiper but also takes more time to clean the glass surface.
Especially, when the cleaner needs to clean the glass surfaces of a tower building, he or she must be hung over the tower for a period of time. When the glass wall surfaces are very dirty, the cleaner must take time to mop up the dirt on the glass wall surfaces. It is a dangerous task for the cleaner to stay over the tower for a long period of time.